


Enda en liten julefortelling, nå for det meste om kake

by mar_komi



Series: Kaptein Sabeltann [7]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Boxing Day, Christmas, Gen, Humor, christmas cake
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_komi/pseuds/mar_komi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Det er jul i Abra Havn, og Benjamin håper på en julebonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enda en liten julefortelling, nå for det meste om kake

_God bless the master of this house,_  
_And the mistress also,_  
_And all the little children_  
_That round your table grow_  
_Likewise young men and maidens,_  
_Your cattle and your store;_  
_And all that dwells within your gates,  
_ _We wish you ten times more_

_( - Engelsk trad.)_

 ***

 

Det nærmet seg jul i det Herrens år 1715, og Benjamin, pirat, kanonmester, festløve og ikke spesielt årvåken vakt, var spent på hvordan høytiden utartet seg i Abra Havn. For selv om dette ville bli hans sjette blant kaptein Sabeltanns menn, var det den første som ikke ble feiret til havs.

Det hadde i det hele tatt vært en doven høst. Helt fra de returnerte med Solkongens skatt seks uker tidligere hadde de tilbrakt dagene med å gjøre stort sett ingenting. Det hadde vært litt vedlikeholdsarbeid på skuta, selvsagt, og Rosa hadde satt dem til å kalke veggene i fortet, men bortsett fra det hadde det stort sett bare handlet om å få tida til å gå. I begynnelsen hadde det vært lett; det vellykkede toktet hadde gitt dem alle velfylte lommer, noe som gjorde jentene i byen riktig så vennlige, men nå som det meste av hans andel lå igjen hos nettopp dem, var det verre. Ikke så kapteinen ut til å ville sette seil igjen med det første heller, og pengemangelen begynte å bli et problem.

Kanskje var det derfor han hadde begynt å synge om sjelekaker denne dagen? Han hadde fått låne en gammel lutt fra Oliver i kramboden, og satt i trappa utenfor Villa Rosa og klimpret og sang på gamle sanger hjemmefra, da denne plutselig hadde hoppet fram fra et bortgjemt sted i bevisstheten hans.

 

 _A soul, a soul, a soul cake,_  
_Please, good missus, a soul cake_  
_An apple, a pear, a plum or a cherry,_  
_Any good thing to make us all merry._  
_One for Peter, two for Paul_  
_And three for Him who made us all_

 _  
_ Han hadde fått seg publikum også. Storparten av mannskapet og flere til, hadde i løpet av sesjonen samlet seg i små grupper rundt ham. De hadde inntatt krakker og benker og trappetrinn, lent seg opp mot husvegger og tønner, og rettet ansiktene mot den varme ettermiddagssola, og han visste at de lyttet fordi de ikke kranglet eller slåss.

«Hva er egentlig sjelekaker?»

«Det er kaker man tigger til jul.»

Det var Pinky som spurte, og Isak som svarte. Isak, som likte å briljere når han fikk muligheten til det, selv om han bare var dekksgutt og ikke så ut til å gjøre avansement, til tross for at det var temmelig tydelig at det var hva han håpet på. Isak var en streber. Benjamin likte ikke strebere.

«Ikke bare til jul,» innvendte han. «Til allesjelersdag også.»

Selv hadde han ikke tigget sjelekaker på over et tiår, ikke siden han og Odin gikk inn i marinen, der det uansett ikke hadde vært noen kaker å tigge. Men de hadde levd lenge på julehøytiden engang, han og broren, da folk plutselig fikk dårlig samvittighet og ble mer gavmilde enn ellers.

«Jeg hadde ikke sagt nei til en sånn kake nå,» mumlet Pelle, som om han på _noe_ tidspunkt sa nei til kaker.

Tvillingbroren Pysa nikket enig, med vidåpne øyne, som om tankene hans streifet et fjernt minne som likevel var så altfor nært. «Til jul i fjor fikk vi bare Skalkens suppe. Og julene før det igjen også.»

Kokken, som hadde en lei tendens til å poppe fram som et troll-i-eske hver gang navnet hans ble nevnt, gjorde det nå også. Det skitne, uappetittlige ansikt stakk fram fra bak en tønne og nikket ivrig, og det vanvittige fliret bredte seg ut nesten hele veien rundt skallen. «Ja, men itj glæm at det va _juuule_ oppskriften.»

«Hva er egentlig forskjellen på juleoppskriften og den vanlige?» spurte Ravn, Pinkys venninne, som var ung og ikke visste bedre.

Skalken løftet triumferende en pekefinger i været. «Julevarianten e tilsatt…»

Pysa slo hendene for ørene. «Vil ikke vite det!» brølte han og druknet ut resten av Skalkens replikk.

«Men i år får du pappas julemat,» skyndte Ravn seg å si, og stemningen i gruppa steg betraktelig.

Skalken satte fornærmet hendene i siden. «Ska liksom _inder’n_ lag julmat? Dæm feir itj engang jul. Dæm e hindua.»

Pinky så på Ravn. «Hva er en hindu?» Hun trakk på skuldrene.

«Vel, jeg vokste opp som puritaner,» innvendte Claes, mannskapets skarpskytter. «Vi feirer heller ikke jul. Jul er syndig.»

«I motsetning til resten av livsførselen din, mener du?» gliste Rolf, men Claes bare lo.

«Jeg er buddhist,» erklærte Pip. «Ingen jul.»

«Og Ali er sånn musling,» sa Pelle og pekte med tommelen på marokkaneren.

«Mus _lim_ , din gjøk!» rettet Pysa. «Si meg, blir _alt_ til mat i ditt hode?»

Pelle svarte med å klype ham i nesa, og et kort basketak fulgte.

« _Poenget_ er,» brøt Claes inn mens han og Rolf halte de kjeklende tvillingene fra hverandre, «at den kristen-puritanske-hindu-buddistiske-muslimske-vet-ikke-helt-hva-jeg-tror-på-jula i Abra Havn er for alle. Så du kan veldig gjerne få faren din til å lage maten, Ravn. Det er ingen her som kommer til å takke nei.»

Skalken fnyste høyt.

«Drit nå i den maten,» sa Benjamin. «Det viktigste er juleboksene.»

«Julebokser?»

Det var Ali som stilte spørsmålet, men han var ikke den eneste med brynene skutt i været. De så alle avventende på ham. Alle bortsett fra Odin, som satt ved føttene hans og vugget fram og tilbake, fortapt i sin egen, indre verden. «Juleboks,» mumlet han, og Benjamin klappet ham lett på skulderen.

«Ja,» nikket han, henvendt til de andre. «Hjemme i Irland er det vanlig at alle som utfører viktige samfunnstjenester får en ekstra påskjønnelse til jul. I form av penger. I en boks. Kall det en bonus.»

Det rykket til i Claes’ munnviker. «Du har altså tenkt å spørre kapteinen om en bonus?»

«Ja.»

Noen plystret, andre lo anstrengt, og Claes ga etter for de rykkende munnvikene og flirte bredt. «Dette må jeg se.»

Ravns foreldre kom forbi i samme øyeblikk, på vei hjem fra dagens fiskekommers nede ved kaia, og jentungen spratt opp fra plassen sin. «Pappa, du må lage sjelekaker!»

Gusto, som så ut til å være nær ved å kollapse under kurven med fisk kona Bella lot ham bære på egenhånd, stanset opp og så spørrende på henne. «Kake, sier du?»

«Ja, det er tradisjon å gi dem til jul til folk som utfører viktige samfunnstjenester.»

«Det var juleboksene, men greit,» mumlet Benjamin, uten at hun hørte ham.

«Javel,» sa Gusto og klødde seg i turbanen. «Hva slags kaker er dette, da?»

«Det ska du itj tænk på,» utbrøt Skalken. «Æ har fuill kontroll. Verdens beste skipskokk ska lag verdens beste sjelekaka!»

«Du lager neppe bedre kaker enn Gusto,» mente Bella, og skulte på skipskokken med en forrakt som bare understreket hennes kulinariske teft.

Skalken fnyste igjen. «Ha! Gusto-kaka kan itj bli sjelekaka.»

«Det hørtes ut på sangen til Benjamin at du kan putte hva som helst i dem,» påpekte Ravn. « _An apple, a pear, a plum, or a cherry_ …»

« _Any good thing to make us all merry,_ » avsluttet Benjamin fornøyd.

Bella hugg tak i ektemannens overarm. «Kom! Vi skal hjem og bake kaker. Det er ingen som blir _merry_ om rottekaker er alt de får _._ »

Gusto visste bedre enn å protestere, selv om han virket noe utilpass over å havne midt i skuddlinja nok en gang, og han stolpret seg videre så fort han kunne under den tunge børen sin.

Skalken så dem gå med et misbilligende blikk. «For en viktigper!»

«Min Sara lager også gode kaker,» fortalte Claes henført, men verken Skalken eller noen andre rakk å kommentere det før Benjamin fikk øye på det han hadde ventet på, og kom seg på beina.

«Her kommer kæpten!» utbrøt han, slang lutten over skulderen og småjogget bort til hengebroa som Sabeltann i følge med Langemann var i ferd med å krysse. De andre piratene fulgte på, og Benjamin merket at de stoppet opp i en halvsirkel bak ham, men likevel på betryggende avstand.

Feiginger.

«Kæpten!» ropte han opp mot broa, og hilste med armen i en stor og overdreven bevegelse.

Sabeltann dreide hodet mot ham ved lyden av stemmen hans, og signaliserte at han lyttet ved å stoppe opp. Benjamin kunne merke anspentheten og sitringen i flokken bak seg, men gikk rett på sak. Det var stort sett den beste taktikken når det gjaldt Kongen på havet. «Hva med en julebonus, kæpten?»

Sabeltann stirret på ham som om både ”jul” og ”bonus” var ord som overhode ikke ga noen mening for ham, men så mørknet blikket. Benjamin kunne se det selv på avstand, og det krevde alt han hadde av selvkontroll å bli stående da kapteinen grep tak i rekkverket på broa og lente seg ut over det for å spidde ham ytterligere med de isblå øynene. «Har du brukt opp alle pengene dine på fjas nå igjen, Benjamin?»

Benjamin stilte seg av gammel vane opp i stram givakt. «Ikke på fjas, kæpten, på kvinnfolk.»

«Samme sak!» snerret kapteinen. Han hyttet mot ham med en beringet finger. «Det er vel for mye å håpe på at det har lært deg en lekse, hva? Om verdier… og fruktene av hardt arbeid, hm.? Ta Langemann her.» Han pekte med tommelen på kvartermesteren, som sto stille og tålmodig et lite skritt bak ham, like uleselig som alltid. «Langemann har ikke…» Han snudde på hodet. «Langemann, har du brukt opp pengene dine?»

«Nei, kæpten.»

«Langemann har _ikke_ brukt opp pengene sine!»

«Langemann får mer penger enn oss, kæpten,» påpekte Benjamin. Nå som han likevel hadde påkalt Sabeltanns vrede, kunne han like gjerne ta den helt ut, og den passe store avstanden opp til broa var nok til at motet ikke sviktet. «Dessuten har han Rosa.»

«Ja, _hu_ ta’kke betalt, for å si det sånn,» hørte han Ali legge til bak seg, og visste før Ali gjorde det at det hadde vært en tabbe. Langemann, som inntil da hadde stått der så føyelig og tilsynelatende ufarlig, rykket til i det humøret skiftet som bare hans kunne det, og i en uventet manøver sprang han over rekkverket og hoppet de to-tre meterne ned til brygga. Han landet mykt og stødig som en puma og strente rett mot en fjetret Ali, som i mangel på bedre beskyttelse skjøv Pip inn foran seg.

«At det var?» hveste kvartermesteren.

«Så ingen juleboks, altså?» meglet Benjamin, og dermed fikk han tildelt det slaget over hodet Ali skulle hatt.

«Du kan få en boks, Benjamin,» snerret Langemann, «til alle de dumme ideene dine!»

«Kom igjen,» knurret Sabeltann utålmodig fra broa og fortsatte på sin ferd, og Langemann sendte først Benjamin og deretter Ali et siste advarende blikk, før han gikk for å møte sin kaptein nede ved skuta.

«God jul, da,» ropte Benjamin blidt etter dem, før ansiktet falt tilbake i alvorlige folder og han snudde seg mot de andre og slo ut med armene. Ingen var egentlig særlig overrasket over å måtte gå derfra tomhendte, så han fikk ikke den helt store responsen, verken i form av sympati eller bebreidelse.

«Ja, ja, det var et godt forsøk,» flirte Claes, og la til, nærmest for seg selv, i det han snudde seg for å gå. «Jeg må se å finne Sara.»

«Du ska slæpp hindu-indiske sjelekaka,» lovet Skalken og føk av gårde i retning Skalkeskjulet.

Menneskemengden løste seg opp og folk gikk hvert til sitt, mens de diskuterte livlig seg i mellom hva som var verdens beste kaker, og bare Benjamin ble stående tilbake, sammen med Odin, som sjelden forlot ham. Og fordi han var bedagelig anlagt, og fordi han uansett ikke hadde noe annet å gjøre eller penger å bruke, satte han seg like godt ned og tok fram lutten igjen.

 

 _The lanes are very dirty,_  
_My shoes are very thin_  
_I've got a little pocket_  
_To put a penny in_  
_If you haven't got a penny,_  
_A ha'penny will do;_  
_If you haven't got a ha'penny  
_ _Then God bless you_

Han og Odin satt der fremdeles da kakene begynte å komme.

Bella var først ute. Hun kom feiende nedover gata, balanserende på et brett, og med en sliten Gusto på slep. Selv på avstand merket Benjamin at småkakene de hadde stelt i stand slett ikke luktet som han var vant til, men også at det overhode ikke gjorde noe, for det var en herlig eim av krydder som hadde begynt å leke med nesehårene hans. «Smak på disse, du, Benjamin,» kurret det indiske kvinnfolket, «og se om ikke de duger som sjelekaker.»

Benjamin reiste seg. «Takk som byr,» sa han blidt og tok i mot en kake med et høflig bukk, og han hadde akkurat rukket å konkludere med at den smakte minst like godt som den duftet, da også Sara kom med sine i en kurv. Det samme gjorde Mia, byens bakstekone, som nok følte trusselen mot sin posisjon.

« _Weihnachtsstollen,_ » sa hun i det hun presenterte fruktkaken sin. «Ingen lager julekaker som oss tyskere.»

Hun skulte bort på Sara i det hun sa det, som på sin side bare svarte med et kast med nakken, før hun dyttet fatet sitt opp under nesa på Benjamin. «Men dette er de originale sjelekakene,» erklærte hun. «Fra gamle, lystige England.»

«De smaker sikkert fortreffelig begge to,» stogget Benjamin, og rettet det fort til «alle _tre!_ » da han så det fornærmede ansiktet til Bella (samt det unnskyldende til Gusto rett bak henne).

I samme øyeblikk kom også Jenny Ben, skomakerens masete hustru. «Flytt dere, amatører!» utbrøt hun, i det hun ploget seg vei gjennom mengden av mennesker som igjen hadde begynt å samle seg. Duften av bakst hadde drevet piratene tilbake til Villa Rosa, og kakene ble sendt mellom dem på kryss og tvers (spesielt Pelle og Pysa var nøye med å få smakt grundig på alle sammen), debatten om hvilke som var de beste nådde stadig nye høyder, og Benjamin befant seg plutselig klemt opp i et hjørne omringet av de fire kvinnene. Han kunne ikke minnes at han på noe tidspunkt hadde satt i gang en baketevling, men sånn var nå engang konkurranseinstinktet blant innbyggerne i Abra Havn, og langsomt gikk det opp for ham at de ville _han_ skulle kåre en vinner. Ut fra iveren hos de involverte å dømme, spesielt hos Bella og fru Ben, var det en oppgave vel så farlig som umulig.

Av alle ting var det Skalken som reddet ham. For hvem andre enn skipskokken kunne snekre sammen en kake som luktet så infernalsk vondt at stanken blokkerte ut absolutt alt annet? Den skrålende, diskuterende flokken delte seg som Rødehavet for Moses da han kom halsende med bakverket sitt, og også Benjamin prøvde å vike unna, men ryggen hans støtte mot en av hengebroas pilarer og han kom ingen vei.

«Hær e vinner’n!» utbrøt Skalken, og Benjamin hadde ikke noe annet valg enn å kikke på djevelskapen, og han kunne sverge på at han registrerte en rottehale stikkende opp fra deigen, før Odin overraskende kom ham til unnsetning. Han krafset til seg makkverket med et brøl, og kastet det fra seg, opp og over skulderen, og Benjamin krøket seg sammen og løftet armene beskyttende i været, i tilfelle det skulle komme ned igjen, men det gjorde det ikke, så kaka måtte nok ha landet oppe på broa.

Han rettet seg langsomt opp og så på broren. «Det der må være det mest fornuftige du har gjort i hele dag, Odin.»

Et lettelsens sukk gikk gjennom menneskemengden, noen lo og praten begynte å gå igjen, men Skalken så blodig fornærmet ut. «Her legg man sjela si i ting,» mumlet han.

Benjamin åpnet munnen for å gi ham noen trøstende ord, men i det samme var det noe som traff ham i hodet. Et øyeblikk trodde han at det var kaka som likevel hadde bestemt seg for å komme ned, men så så han noe lite og skinnende ved føttene sine, og bøyde seg ned for å plukke det opp. Det var en sølvmynt, en spansk _piece of eight,_ og før han rakk å si noe, kom enda flere regnende ned. Både piratene og kvinnene glemte fullstendig diskusjonen sin, og kastet seg gledeshylende over pengene.

Bare Benjamin løftet blikket og så det rasende, hvitmalte fjeset til Sabeltann kikke ned på seg fra hengebroa, og mens hans eget ansikt sprakk i et bredt smil, tok han hodetørkleet av og bukket dypt. «Lenge leve kaptein Sabeltann!» utbrøt han, og de andre oppdaget også sin kaptein og ble med i hyllesten.

Kapteinen glodde bare rasende ned på dem. «Jeg _mistet_ dem, premieidioter!» ropte han så spyttet sto. «Jeg skled i noe svineri her oppe. Ikke innbill dere noe!» Og med det travet han rasende av sted mot borgen sin i fjellene.

Men han ba ikke om å få pengene tilbake, verken da eller siden.

Og det var et julemirakel i seg selv.

 

***

 

 _Go down into your cellar_  
_And see what you can find_  
_If the barrels are not empty,_  
_We hope you will prove kind_  
_We hope you will prove kind_  
_With your apples and strong beer,_  
_And we'll come no more a-souling  
_ _‘Till Christmas time next year_


End file.
